


you can have half

by aliatori



Series: Ali's 100 Ways Challenge [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Noct is a shy bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 10:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliatori/pseuds/aliatori
Summary: Prompto gets his first free tattoo from Noctis.





	you can have half

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roadsoftrial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roadsoftrial/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hear my voice, Know my name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14177700) by [roadsoftrial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roadsoftrial/pseuds/roadsoftrial). 



> [roadsoftrial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roadsoftrial/pseuds/roadsoftrial) let me borrow her world for this ficlet as part of the 100 Ways Challenge - thank you!

“Dude, that looks _amazing_.”

Noctis’s attention drifts from the messy portfolio of stencils he’s been digging through, trying to find the one he wanted to show Prompto for tonight’s after hours tattoo session. Prompto fixates on the massive tray of take-out sushi with an intensity bordering on lust, eyes wide and practically sparkling.

“When’s the last time you ate?” Noctis asks, shoving his hair away from his forehead.

“Uh…” Prompto ticks off his fingers in time with whatever thoughts are going through his head, “breakfast, I guess. I had work, then practice, then I came straight downtown for this.”

Good thing he asked. Noctis can’t imagine how pissed Ignis would be if he had someone pass out in his studio after hours, and he _definitely_ doesn’t want to find out. After rummaging through the flimsy plastic bag for a minute, Noctis finds what he’s after—a second pair of paper-wrapped, wooden chopsticks.

“Here,” Noctis says, handing the chopsticks to Prompto and sliding the tray of sushi across the reception desk, “you can have half.”

“Really? Thanks, dude!” Prompto has a maki roll in his mouth before Noctis can finish unwrapping his own utensils. “So, what sick tat am I getting tonight?” he asks around a mouthful of fish and rice, stabbing the air with his chopsticks in the direction of the stencils.

Noctis snorts and, after scarfing down a couple of red dragon rolls, goes back to the unorganized manilla folder. Finally, he spots the stencil he needs, an intricate clock that _might_ be pushing the upper limits of his tattooing ability. Noctis flips the stencil towards Prompto and studies the stereo system beside the reception desk, not wanting to see Prompto’s initial reaction in case he thinks the design is garbage.

“Aw man, this is legit! I was starting to wonder if you actually enjoyed this whole art slash tattooing gig,” Prompto says, peering down at the stencil with obvious interest, eyes roving over the page.

“S’ok,” Noctis mumbles, gaze cutting back to the stereo when Prompto tries to make eye contact.

“Any reason for the clock?”

“Ignis tattooed, like… I dunno, eight this week alone. Said the next time someone asks for a ‘stupid fucking clock’,” Noctis imitates Ignis’ accent and makes air quotes around the phrase, “I’d better be ready to do it.” Once he finishes his bite of food, he continues. “I’m, um… not sure how serious he is, so if you like it, this is what I wanna try.”

Prompto laughs. “Oh man, looks like you’re really making _time_ for practice.”

“Jesus Christ,” Noctis says, shaking his head at the awful pun. “Seriously, are you cool with this? You like it? Once I start…”

“Like it? I love it! It’s gonna look sweet,” Prompto says, flashing Noctis a brilliant grin. He pauses to flex, his Gorillaz t-shirt riding up his stomach a little as he does. “When the Zodiac Braves are headlining shows worldwide, I’ll be sure to tell the paparazzi where I got my sleeve in all the interviews. You’re welcome in advance.”

“Shut up,” Noctis says with a tiny grin, giving Prompto a gentle kick under the desk, “and finish your half of the food, or we’ll be here all night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated if you enjoyed. <3
> 
> Come find me over on [Tumblr](http://aliatori.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AliatoriEra).


End file.
